Make Someone Happy
Alec Baldwin |series=5 |series_no=5.22 |number=126 |released= * 13th October 1998 * 22nd December 1998 * 9th February 1999 * 12th September 1999 * 4th November 1999 * 4th June 2000 * 3rd February 2004 * 16th August 2009 |previous=A Surprise for Percy/A Big Surprise for Percy |next=Busy Going Backwards}} 'Make Someone Happy' is the twenty-second episode of the fifth series. It aired back to back with James and the Trouble with Trees on Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot After James angrily complains about pulling coal trucks, Thomas tells him to think of other things and other people. Meanwhile, Percy and Oliver witness Tiger Moth flying with a banner that is promoting the Harry Topper's Fair at Tidmouth Bay. They then head to Brendam Docks to pick up something for the fair, which turns out to be wooden horses for the carousel ride. When James is shunting trucks, he sees Mrs. Kyndley, who discovered that her sister cannot visit her. Sir Topham Hatt soon hears the news and send Harold to pick her up. James is happy when Harold gives her a ride, where she saw a bird's-eye view of the Island. James later takes Mrs. Kyndley on a mystery tour and Mrs. Kyndley is delighted when she gets to open the seaside fair. James then agrees with Thomas that making someone happy does make him happy. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Oliver * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Tiger Moth * Duck * Donald * Annie and Clarabel * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * One Little Boy * The Crovan's Gate Policeman * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager * Tiger Moth's Pilot * Harold's Pilots * Big Mickey * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Harry Topper Locations * Dryaw * Kirk Ronan * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * Brendam Docks * Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Bay * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * Ffarquhar * Sodor Hay Company * Rheneas * Sodor Castle Trivia * Stock footage from Four Little Engines, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Thomas and the Rumours and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday is used. * The fairground carousel plays a jukebox arrangement of the original theme tune. * This episode's title is named after a song from the musical ''Do Re Mi. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** Mrs. Kyndley's last speaking role to date. ** The last appearance of Kirk Ronan station in the television series seemingly replacing Knapford. ** The last appearance of Tidmouth Hault in the television series to date, not counting a deleted scene in the next episode. ** The last appearance of the Tar Tankers until the tenth series episode, Toby's Afternoon Off. ** The last time that Tiger Moth is referred to by name in the television series to date. ** Going by release date, the last episode narrated by Diego Brizzi for Latin America. ** This is the last episode where James has Duck's high pitched whistle (from Season 4) to date. * When Oliver and Percy go to collect the fairground equipment from the docks, the carousel horses are unloaded in a large-scale model of a slate truck. * Izzy Gomez, S.S. Vienna, some fishing boats and the three berth garage from TUGS appear in the episode. * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House is visible behind Percy at Tidmouth Hault. * This episode is titled James' Special Treat on The Roku Channel. Goofs * Annie and Clarabel are seen in their old liveries in stock footage and in a later scene. * After Mrs. Kyndley says, "My sister has rung to tell me she can't come to stay with me! I was so looking forward to her visit!" James releases steam but there is no steam sound effect heard. * In the German dub of this episode, when Percy and Oliver arrive at Brendam Docks, Manfred Steffen incorrectly refers to Oliver as Thomas. * When Harold takes off at Dryaw, Percy is seen pulling tankers, but he was supposed to be with Oliver. Additionally, Percy's lamp disappears for the rest of the episode, apart from the end. * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam has his old funnel. * When James leaves the yards, docks, and Kirk Ronan, he has his fourth series whistle sound. * Some of the stalls at the fair change positions. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 18 (Thai DVD) TWN * Help the Happiest Friends * Thomas and Friends - Volume 14 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Haz Feliz a Alguien he:לשמח מישהי ja:ひとだすけ pl:Radość ru:Сделай кого-нибудь счастливым Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes